Change in perspective
by malfoylover97
Summary: Hermione finds out she isn't who she believes she is. She's in fact, a Malfoy! As she goes and stay with them, one of Draco's friends has their eyes on her. Blaise/ Hermione fic. BLAISE IS A GUY! Read and review please. POST-WAR


Hermione sat with her parents in their spacious living room with the tension and awkwardness building up every second.

"What is it mum? Please just tell me! What did I do?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing darling. You did absolutely nothing." Jane Granger burst into tears leaning into her husband Steven Granger. Hermione was utterly confused. She'd never seen her mother so helpless in her whole life.

"Hermione dear," her father started. "Please don't freak out. We could only tell you when you became 17. You're adopted darling."

Hermione felt time stop. Her breathing became ragged. "I'm sorry I don't believe I heard you correctly daddy. What did you say?"

"I'm so sorry honey. You're adopted."

"b-bu-bbut…What?" she spluttered. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Who are my birth parents? Do you even love me? Who am I?" Hermione started rambling on.

"Your birth parents are wizards, pureblood wizards to be exact. They had to give you up for adoption. They said it was too dangerous for you. They left you a letter that's on your bed right now." Her dad said.

"Honey we love you so much. We will always be your parents." Her mother managed to say. Before Hermione went up to her room to have sometime to herself. As soon as she shut the door to her bedroom, she burst into tears.

After calming down, she went over to her bed and picked the letter up. She ore it open quickly and read it through many times.

_Hermione, _

_By the time you are reading this, you're parents should have told you that you are adopted. You are my beautiful daughter and I don't regret giving you up. You see, when I was pregnant, they thought that I was only having one child but when your brother came out, somehow you did too. At that time I knew I had to get you out of there, so I obliviated the healers and told your father to go and hide you and make sure no one found out who you were. It was too dangerous to have girls in those days. _

_We are death eaters darling, and we fear your brother may be asked to join. We are also spies for the order. We didn't want this future for you. You are known as a Granger but in reality, the Malfoy blood runs through your veins. You probably despise us right now, but trust me it was an act._

_Your real name is Alessandria Hermione Katelina Malfoy. We miss you so much my darling. We will come and visit you soon after you open this letter. We love you so much. And we know the grangers have loved you as their own child since day one._

_All our love… Mother, Father and Draco._

After reading the letter, Hermione was both laughing and crying while being in shock. She went to go and have a shower to try and cleanse her mind. She had many thoughts going through her mind like;

So she was a Malfoy. How were her friends going to react? Was she going to be resorted? Why doesn't she look like a Malfoy? Am I going to go and live with them?

When she finished in the shower, she got changed into a nice pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She put her hair into a quick bun at the top of her head. While she was doing this, she could hear some voices downstairs so she decided to be a Gryffindor and go and see them. The Malfoys.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear them laughing like old friends would, not like purebloods would to muggles, or to anyone for that matter. When she walked into the room, the chatter stopped and she looked around and saw Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy all staring at her.

"Um hi." She said shyly.

"Alessandria? Is it really you?" she heard Narcissa ask before she came up to her and hugged her like she had never hugged anyone before. Hermione hugged her back after a few awkward moments. She didn't realize that she had started crying along with her until she pulled away and wiped my tears.

She then stepped back giving her a second to breathe before Lucius squished her tightly. This was the man that no one never thought could show any ounce of emotion, but he was hugging her with more emotion than she had ever felt from anyone. She cried even more than before. Just his hug made her feel more at home than she ever had before.

After a few minutes, he let her go and she could see his eyes glistening over. She glanced over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy awkwardly standing back shyly. She smiled and walked up to him and said, "I forgive you Draco."

He looked up at her and gave her the toothiest grin she ever saw and hugged her tightly. She grinned back to him with the enthusiasm she could muster up with all her tears.

"You're so beautiful Ria. Even with the glamour charm." Her real mother said.

"I wondered why I didn't look like you. Can I please see what I look like?"

"Of course Ria. This might tingle a little." Her real father said.

She covered her eyes and let him say the spell _tollere fictus_. She could feel a tingle from her toes to her head. As she opened her eyes, what she saw in the mirror was no one she would ever be able to recognize.

She had the signature Malfoys blond hair coming to her mid back, her eyes where a crystal blue, her jawline and cheekbones were more defined. She had also grown taller, coming from a small 5ft 4 to now being a 5ft 7. She had a washboard stomach and legs that seemed to go on for an eternity.

All she could say was "wow."

'You're even more beautiful than before Alessandria!" Narcissa burst into tears again.

"What do we do now? I mean, an I going to stay with the Grangers or am I coming to live with you?"

"We would be honored if you came and lived wit us Ria." Lucius said.

Hermione went up to the grangers and hugged them with so much love. They hugged her back with the same amount of emotion.

"I'll never forget you guys. You're my mum and dad no matter what. I'll come and visit you!"

"We love you so much Hermione. Go and stay with your real parents." Said Jane Granger.

With that, Hermione grabbed onto Narcissa's arm and took in all her familiar surroundings of the Granger household until she closed her eyes because she felt a sickening pull at her bellybutton. When she opened them again, she could believe what she saw right in front of her.

**HEY THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION. I HVENT FINISHED THE OTHER ONE BUT I THINK I NEEDED A FRESH STORY. REVIEW PLEASE! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL BE WRITING IT IN HERMIONE'S POV. LOTS OF LOVE…**


End file.
